coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7911 (18th July 2012)
Plot Norris is bemused to find Mary studying a magazine on steam trains. Sophie talks Steve into paying her £50 to clean No.13 to get the house ready for Kevin moving in. In the café, Mary steers the conversation round to steam trains. Roy's impressed and offers to play her some of his steam train records. Mary's thrilled. Rob gives Eva a job as machinist at Underworld. Michelle points out that she's got no experience and he's only hired her because he fancies her. When Nick shows a potential buyer round the bistro, Gail tries to scupper the deal. Stella tells Leanne that she should reconsider moving Simon away from his family as they'll all miss him. Ryan arrives back from university. He finds Sophie cleaning No.13 and insists that she downs tools and shares a few cans with him. Leanne tells Nick that she's changed her mind and doesn't want to move away. Julie, Beth and Izzy are appalled at Eva's lack of sewing skills, but Rob makes light of it and invites Eva out for dinner. The girls are fuming. Ryan tosses a smouldering match into a pile of paper in No.13. Dev and Sunita return from viewing a wedding venue. Dev's disappointed that it's booked up for the next year but Sunita is relieved. Jason swears to Maria that he knew nothing about last night's set-up and they agree to be friends. Ryan tries to kiss Sophie in the backyard of No.13. Sophie pushes him away appalled. Steve, Kevin and Michelle enter No.13 to discover the curtains on fire. Kevin and Steve argue over who's going to pay for the damage. Kevin tells Steve that he can keep the house as he's no longer interested. Sophie's mortified whilst Ryan finds the whole thing amusing. Cast Regular cast *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas Guest cast *Buyer - Rob Rouse Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom Notes *First appearance of Ryan Connor since 8th October 2010, now played by Sol Heras. *This episode was an addition to the schedules to make up for the reduced schedule during Euro 2012. It was shown at 7.30pm. *Maria Connor mentions Jason Grimshaw cheating on her with Candice Stowe ten years earlier. This occurred in Episode 5217 (19th February 2002). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ryan inadvertently starts a fire at No 13 after returning home from university; and Leanne reconsiders her plan to move Simon away from his family. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns